Multiverser Pirates
by devileva123
Summary: It has been two years since the War of the Best. Now I and my first mate Zack reunite with the other Straw Hats so that we can go to the New World together. Who am I? I'm known as Straw Hat Ken the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates in this world but in reality Zack and I are beings so much more than pirates. I'm going to be the Pirate King by finding the One Piece!


_Hello everyone! Long time no see. Sorry for not posting anything in a long time but to make up for it, I am release a bunch of chapters of my stories in the next month. To start off I'm releasing this chapter, the next chapter for Highschool DXD Multiverse Hero, and the second chapter of my Nanatsu no Taizai/The Seven Deadly Sins story. After that will be the next chapter of Kill La Verser._ _I hope you all go check them out._

 _This story came from an idea that came about when I was talking with my beta reader 2015 Lewamus Prime. This lead to the two of us writing this story together, so Ken is joined by Zack, Prime's OC, for this adventure. Please read and review._

 _Before I forget, I still have a poll up on which video game I should do a story on. Please check out my profile page and vote._

 **Chapter 1 Reunion After 2 Years**

 _Sabaody Archipelago, Shakky's Rip-off Bar, 3_ _rd_ _POV_

"It has been two years. I wonder how much they have grown." Said a woman with short black hair that may look young but is way older than she appear. This woman is the owner of this bar Shakky herself and like always she has a cigarette in her hand.

"You are being too hasty. We do not know if the others can gather together safely." Said the former first mate of the Pirate King, Rayleigh. He continued as her started at the drink in his hand.

"Because they're infamous around the world now." And with that Rayleigh take a long drink from his glass.

Then the bell rings signaling that a customer has opened the door.

"Oh." Shakky said as she realized who entered her bar.

"So you two are the first to arrive." Rayleigh said as he put his drink down.

At the door was Zoro in the same clothes after the time skip but next to him is a man with black spiky hair that is bit long with ocean blue eyes that are covered by yellow circle shaped sunglasses, red scar like marking on the right side of his face, and light tan skin. He us wearing a hooded black long coat jacket with red flames but with blue lines on his sleeves and on the bottom and has a symbol of a robotic face on the back of his jacket. He wears a pair of black gloves with blue metal plates on the backs of them, a red T-shirt, blue pocket pants, and black-and-blue steel-toed boots.

"Damn, no one's here yet." Zoro complained as he pulled some money from his pocket.

"I told you we were the first ones here. Now pay up." The other man said with a smile filled with shark like teeth as he moved his sunglasses to the top of his head.

"Damn, multiversers." Zoro said with an annoyed tone as he handed the man some money after counting it.

 _Unknown Island in Calm Belt, 1_ _st_ _POV_

"Gomu Gomu No Elephant Gun!" I yelled as I hit a giant gorilla in the stomach with my favorite Gear 3rd move. My arm returned to normal size and color as the air escaped from it and the haki fading.

"Ken!" Yelled a female voice.

"Coming!" I said as I began to walk towards the source of the voice, my steps making crunching noises as I walk in the snow that has fallen to the ground.

As I was walking I grabbed my straw hat that I let at the safe zone tree before dusting the snow off of it. I put the hat on top of my head of gold hair with red patches to complete my look of black t-shirt with my logo, black cargo jean shorts, a dirty gold colored hoodie, and with sandals instead of VANS for better use of my devil fruit.

When I got to the source of the female voice I found Margret watching some of the giant animals of the island fighting over some cooked meat. In her hand is her snake in bow form ready to fire an arrow.

"That's enough!" I yelled.

The animals stopped fighting as Margret looked over to me.

"The ship is ready to go at any time, Snake King." Margret said with a smile.

"I told you to stop calling me that." I said as the two of us began to head for the shore after I said goodbye to the animals of the island I made friends with.

"But you're the king of Amazon Lily after marrying the Snake Princess." Margret said half-jokingly with a smile.

"I may have married Hancock but that doesn't mean I'm your king. I'm fine being the leader of my own planet because I made it but outside of that I hate being in charge of a nation as it just causes more problems I do not want to deal with." I complained as the Kuja Pirates came into view.

"Darling!" Hancock yelled as she waved at me with everyone else.

"Onii-sama!" Sandersonia and Marigold yelled.

"Ken-sama!" Yelled the others.

"Sorry for not seeing you all for a month or so." I said with an apologetic tone as I rubbed the back of my head.

"I was lonely without you around darling but at least you told me before hand." Hancock said as she ran up and hugged me.

I kissed her as I haven't seen her in so long.

After I broke the kiss I felt a familiar sensation crawl up my leg and to my arm. I look too my right shoulder to see a black and red king cobra hugging my arm for warmth.

"Good to see you to Zabimatsu." I said with a smile as I petted the king cobra which hissed in joy.

"Everything is ready to go, Darling." Hancock said as she hugged my left arm.

"Ok but before we go I have something to say to you all." I said as I positioned myself in front of everyone.

"What is it Onii-sama?" Marigold asked me.

"I want to thank all of you for looking after me for the last two years!" I said as I bowed to the Kuja Pirates.

"Darling." Hancock said with tears in her eyes.

"Onii-sama." Sandersonia and Marigold said sincerely.

"Ken-sama." The Kuja Pirates said with smiles.

"Please lift your head, Darling. If anyone needs to say thanks it is us." Hancock said as she lifted my head up with her hands.

"Wha…" I said before Hancock cut me off by placing a finger on my lips.

"You taught us so much about not just this world but about the multiverse. You taught us to be better warriors and brought amazing technology that made our lives better. I am still a little mad that I am not the only love in your life but it just shows me how much love you give." Hancock said with her beautiful smile that always makes me smile.

"I don't deserve you Boa-Xross Hancock." I said as I embraced the Pirate Empress.

"But that didn't stop you from proposing." Hancock said lovingly as she hugged me back.

 _Few days later, Kuja Pirate ship_

I was sitting on top of one of the giant snakes with Zabimatsu on my arm staring out at the sea when my cell rang. I took it out and noticed the letter Z being the only thing for the caller ID.

"Long time no talk, Z." I said as I answered the call.

" _Hey Bro. How far out are you?"_ Said a voice that sounds like that of a young adult man.

"I should be there in a few hours. Why, what's up?" I asked.

 _"Letting you know that those fake Straw Hats are around. Nami and Usopp just pissed them off just now."_ Z informed me.

" _Hey! Are you talking to Ken? Zack give me the phone."_ Nami said in the background.

" _Damn it, Nami! Wait a minute."_ Zack said as I heard the phone being fought over.

 _"Ken~! I miss you. How long until you get here?"_ Nami said lovingly.

"I miss you to Nami. I'll be there in a few hours. Just wait I have something I've been waiting to give to you." I said as I hold up a small black box I got from my pocket.

 _"What is it? Is it clothes or jewelry?"_ Nami asked with a happy tone.

"You just have to wait until I see you in a few hours." I said mischiefly with a smile.

 _"I can't wait."_ Nami said with glee in her voice.

"Nami, one last thing before I hang up." I said as I put the box back into my pocket.

 _"What is it?"_ Nami asked.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

 _"I love you too."_ Nami said without pause.

I hung up after hearing those words that I last heard when Bartholomew Kuma scattered us across the world. I put my phone back in my pocket before noticing I was crying tears of joy.

"Damn, I'm a softy." I said as I stood up and jumped down to the deck.

"Onii-sama, are you ok?" Sandersonia asked me after I landed.

"Nothing, Sonia. I just heard some words that I haven't heard in a long time." I said with a smile as I wiped away my tear.

"What were they?" Sonia asked with curiosity?

"The words your sister and I exchange every day." I said as I headed for the mess hall.

Sandersonia had a confused look on her face from my words.

"Ken, I found your new bounty in the news even your friend Zack has a new bounty too." Margaret said as she ran up to me with a newspaper in her hand.

"Let me see. The last time I checked my bounty was 300,000,000 and Z's was 250,000,000." I said as Margaret handed me the paper.

Margaret smiled as I looked through the paper.

I first found Z's.

"Zack "Kaiju Shark Face" Orion. For his involvement in the War for the Best, which includes singlehandedly defeating over half of the Vice-Admirals and the destruction of the Giant Squad, we here by grant him a bounty of 670,000,000 Berri. Hahaha. I knew he would get a jump like that." I said after finding the wanted section. The picture they used of Z, which showed his shark like teeth and his red scar on the right side of his face, was from the Arlong fight.

"Here's mine. Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Ken. For being the master mind of the mass breakout at Impel Down, which includes the escape of hundreds of pirates from all floors and the defeat of then warden Magellan, and his involvement in the War for the Best, which includes not just singlehandedly defeating the Admirals at the time Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu but also the Fleet Admiral at the time Sengoku, we here by grant him a bounty of 1,000,000,000 Berri." I said as I read the paper.

"A bounty of 1,000,000,000! The World Government definitely sees you as a threat that must be stopped." Sandersonia said.

"Well, when you practically destroyed the marine's pride by beating their strongest members by yourself, this can happen." I said as I gave the paper back to Margaret.

 _Sabaody Archipelago, Zack's POV_

"Nami, what's wrong?!" Usopp said in shock as Nami was crying.

"She just heard words that she hasn't heard in a very long time." I said with a smile as I put my phone in my pocket.

"What? What were they?" Usopp asked with a worried tone.

"He… he said I love you." Nami said with joy as she wiped away her tears.

"Nami." Usopp said with a relieved smile.

"You two head for the Sunny. I need to go get Robin." I said as I jumped away from Nami and Usopp.

'Ok, where is my little love bird.' I thought as I looked around for Robin.

After about twenty minutes of jumping around I notice Robin avoiding some CP goons by ducking into an alley.

I smiled as I silently landed next to the alley. I sneak up behind Robin before I cover her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said playfully but before I knew it there are arms coming out of my back that were pulling on my neck.

"Wait, Robin! It's me Zack!" I exclaimed trying not to have my neck dislocated.

"Zack." Robin said as she realized who I was and made the arms disappear.

"Sorry about that." I said as I rubbed my neck in pain.

"You know not to sneak up on me." Robin said with a cute pout as she put her arms around me.

"I couldn't resist." I said as I brought her closer for a kiss.

As we locked lips someone yelled.

"There she is!"

"We better get going." I said as I scooped Robin into my arms and jumped away.

"What the hell?!" Yelled the guys chasing after Robin.

"Haha, can't catch us suckers?" I taunted as we escaped.

"As always the playful one, Zack." Robin said as she put her arms around my neck.

"Just being myself. And I have to say you became more beautiful these past two years." I said as I examined Robin's new look.

"Why thank you." Robin said before whispering something in my ear.

"Whahoo!" I yelled in excitement as I sped up by using Geppo.

After sometime we landed on the Sunny.

"If it isn't our SUPER first mate Zack and our SUPER archeologist Robin." Franky said as I let Robin down.

"Damn it Franky! Why did you have to be here now?" I yelled with tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong with me being here? I am the crew's shipwright after all." Franky shot back.

"I guess you have to wait for our alone time then." Robin said with a sweet tone.

"Oh. SUPER sorry man." Franky said as he patted my shoulder with his new larger hand.

"I better go get the perv and the swordsmen then." I said with a sad tone as I went to go look for Sanji and Zoro.

"I gave Sanji a transponder snail. We can just call him through that." Franky said in reply.

"Sanji should have found Zoro by now and we all know how long it takes to get him to a location." I said as headed out to find the team idiots.

 _Off the Coast. Ken's POV._

"This should be everything." I said as I finished checking the bag.

"As you said, no one can find out our connection. So we have to part here." Hancock said with a sad tone.

"Sorry but I must go. I knew them longer. And I want to someday call you my Pirate Queen." I said with a goofy smile to Hancock.

"Oh, Darling!" Hancock said as she hugged me.

"I better get going. I have someone to beat up." I said as I put a cloak on and grabbed the oversized bag Hancock made me.

"The boat is ready, Nii-sama." Marigold as she walked over to us.

"Thanks Mari." I said as I head for the edge of the ship.

"Ken! Wa… wait a second." Margret said just before I jumped off the ship.

As I was turning around, Margret talked me and we fell off the edge.

I had to put an arm around Margret and used Geppo to make sure we landed in the boat the Kuja prepared for me.

"What were you thinking? You could have died from jumping from that height." I yelled as I looked up to see Margret laying on top of me. Her cheeks were red and she had a longing look in her eyes.

"I… I want to go with you." Margret explained. "You were so happy when you were with the Snake Princess. I didn't want to destroy that happiness by telling you my feelings that have been building up over the last two years." She dug her face into my chest.

"You don't mean…" I said in shock as Margret yelled out.

"I love you. I didn't want you to go without telling you how I feel" She said with tears in her eyes. I had to sigh in defeat.

"Hancock!" I yelled as Margret and I stood up.

"Are you two ok?" Hancock asked.

"We're fine." I replied.

"Thank god. Can you help Margret back up?" Hancock asked.

"About that, I don't think I can." I said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"I decided to take Margaret with me." I said with a serious tone.

"What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"She feels the same way about me as you do Hancock and I have to see how this to turns out. So for the time being, Margret is a Straw Hat." I said with a serious look on my face.

"I understand. Just promise me that Margret doesn't have a child before me!" Hancock yelled back.

"Hahaha. I'll try. Hahaha." I said through laughter.

"Snake Princess! Ken-sama!" Yelled the other Kuja in shock.

"What? Darling has many other women besides me, so I can't stop him if he wants to take Margaret with him. Also it is a wife's duty to support her husband in his decisions." Hancock said as she went in shy/love mode.

"Snake Princess!" The Kuja said with that love struck look they get from Hancock's antics.

"I don't know what to say." Margret said in awe.

"You can say you want to come with me." I said with a goofy smile as I held out my hand.

"I want to come with you." Margret said with a smile.

 _Sometime later, at the coast_

After we got off the boat, I had Margret put on some normal looking clothes so we don't stand out. She is wearing a brown sleeveless shirt with jean short shorts. We a currently hiding our snakes in my bag so as to further hide ourselves.

"You look good." I said before paying the cashier of the shop we got the clothes from.

"Thanks." Margret said with a smile as she hugged my right arm.

After a few minutes of walking, we hear someone yelling. We look up to see my imposter complaining about what happened with Nami and Usopp. He's wearing clothes like mine but his beer gut is sticking out of his shirt.

"Is that guy dressing up as you?" Margret asked as we continued walking.

We continued walking and I bumped into the imposter on purpose.

"Hay! Do you not know who I am?!" Yelled the imposter as he got in front of us.

"Yeah I know who you are, Demaro Black." I said with a smirk.

The imposter and his group had worried looks on their faces.

"You… you must be mistaking me for someone else. I am Monkey D. Ken, grandson of the hero Garp, son of the revolutionary Dragon, and the man that defeated the Marine's strongest fighters." The imposter said trying to keep his act up.

"Oh, shut it." I said as I used Haoshoku Haki to knock the imposter and his gang out cold.

"Have sweet dreams." Margret said sarcastically as we continued walking.


End file.
